


Spin-Offs de Team Fortress 2

by Akarui7



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarui7/pseuds/Akarui7
Summary: Enquanto a história principal se desenrola, essas aqui são algumas das histórias que acontecem em paralelo com os Contos de Team Fortress 2.Link para a versão FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12848684/1/Spin-Offs-de-Team-Fortress-2





	1. O Bombinomicon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team Fortress 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359367) by Valve Inc.. 



> Olá pessoas. Estou escrevendo isso aqui, porque eu achei algumas dessas histórias interessantes e elas complementam a história principal (e também estou fazendo ela separada, porque eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde elas se encaixariam na história principal).  
> De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem.

**Alguns anos atrás**

Era véspera da Halloween. A noite do ano quando os mortos se levantariam... E, de acordo com a minha mãe, quando poderiam ter trabalhos disponíveis para um garoto de sete anos como eu. ‘Pela manhã, todas essas aparições vão ter ido embora, junto com todos os trabalhos! ’ Dizia ela. Eu não vi nenhuma aparição naquela noite de outubro, mas eu achei um trabalho. E que trabalho eu fui achar...

“ **Quem ousa perturbar o feiticeiro Merasmus?** Esse é um castelo do sobrenatural e das artes mágicas sombrias, não uma loja de panquecas, ” disse Merasmus, abrindo a porta

“Eu não estou aqui para doces, senhor. Eu vim pelo anúncio de trabalho, ” eu disse.

“O trabalho, né? Hm... ” Disse o mago, pensando.

E com isso, ele me levou para dentro do castelo. Chegamos em uma sala grande, cheia de livros nas prateleiras.

“Bem-vindo a grande livraria. Cheia de pó das várias pobres almas que já tentaram a limpar e falharam. Limpe esse lugar que eu te dou um trocado. Mas antes disso, escute-me garoto. Há um **livro específico** nesta livraria. Um livro que contém uma antiga sabedoria proibida. Eu te aviso: **Não deves encarar seu conteúdo!** ” Disse Merasmus em sua voz grandiloquente.

“Não olhar para os livros. Entendi, ” eu respondi.

“Uh. Sim. Muito bem. Mas... você provavelmente **quer** , não é mesmo? Porque não importa o quão tentador isso seja- ” disse Merasmus.

“Não, tá tudo certo. Eu vou só tirar a poeira. É aquela lá a vassoura que eu devo usar? ” Eu perguntei.

“ **Não deves encarar a vassoura!** Mas sim, é aquela vassoura lá, ” disse Merasmus.

E então, eu fui ao trabalho. A meia-noite se aproximava, e eu continuei varrendo. Eu varri até que não tivesse qualquer canto com algum traço de poeira na sala. Mas enquanto eu parava para admirar meu trabalho...

“...leeeeia-meee... ”

“Huh? Mas o que...? ” Eu disse, assustado.

Em uma mesa pequena, em um dos cantos da sala, havia um livro com olhos vermelhos e uma bomba em seu centro.

“...leeeeia-meee... ” repetiu o livro.

“Você é um livro sobre... bombas? ” Eu disse.

“...leeeeia-meee... ” o livro disse de novo.

“Mas o mago disse para eu não- ” eu comecei.

“Ah! O mago disse para não ler. Isso muda todo! Claro! Uau! Eu não tinha me tocado que um velho de camisola tinha te falado pra não ler alguma coisa. Por Deus! É melhor você não ler. Deixa eu fazer isso pra você, ” disse o livro com um tom extremamente sarcástico.

“Hm. Oh. Aquilo explode isso? Uau! Meu conteúdo é fascinante e certamente não perigoso! Essas informações mudam tudo o que eu achei que sabia sobre bombas! ” Disso o livro.

“Bom, acho que uma espiadinha não vai fazer mal... ” eu disse, dando uma espiada no livro com meu olho esquerdo.

Nisso, o livro se abriu e uma luz saiu dele e foi em direção ao meu olho.

“Há! Eu consegui! Eu assombrei o seu olho! Esse é o maior momento da minha vida! ” Disse o espírito.

“O que você fez?!? Agora ele não vai calar a boca sobre isso! Eu tenho que conviver com esse livro, sabe? Segure-se, nós temos uma única chance! **Bazbo Badarba!** ” Disse Merasmus.

Quando eu acordei, o castelo tinha ido embora. O livro tinha ido embora. O mago tinha ido embora. E o meu **olho** tinha ido embora! Mas dizem que toda noite de Halloween, você ainda pode ver o meu olho assombrado nas regiões, junto com aquele maldito mago Merasmus.

.

**Presente**

“E foi assim que eu perdi o meu olho, ” disse o Demoman.

Era noite de Halloween e os mercenários da RED estavam entregando doces para algumas crianças que decidiram invadir a reunião secreta deles e o Demoman achou apropriado contar uma história de Halloween.

“Merasmus? A única coisa que aquele folgado está fazendo é deixar a louça suja de lado! ” Disse o Soldier.

“ **Mentiroso!** Aquela louça é sua! ” Disse Merasmus, jantando na outra sala.

“Por Deus! Depois de todos esses anos... ele tá aqui?! ” Disse o Demoman, surpreso.

“Ele é o meu colega de quarto, ” disse o Soldier, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

“Mas afinal, quem foi que amaldiçoou essa festa com um prato vegetariano? ” Disse Merasmus.

“Ninguém te convidou, Merasmus! ” Disse o Soldier.

“ **Não enfureça Merasmus! O grande mago convida a si mesmo!** ” Respondeu Merasmus.

“Eu vou convidar esse cajado à sua bunda e te usar pra varrer o chão, Merasmus! ” Respondeu Soldier.

 **“** Essa seria a primeira vez que você varre algo! ” Disse Merasmus.

“Seu filhoduma-” e o Soldier assim, quebrou o cajado do Merasmus.

“ **Não!** **Seu tolo!** Agora eu amaldiçoo essa festa e vou voltar pro apartamento. Vocês, por outro lado, podem se divertir lutando com o **Monoculus!** ” E assim, Merasmus invocou um olho gigante, que parece muito com o antigo olho esquerdo do Demoman.

“Eu vou estapear a mágica dessa sua boca, Merasmus! ” Disse o Soldier, dando tapas no Merasmus.

“Eu vou ligar pra polícia! ” Disse Merasmus, dando tapas no Soldier.

Do lado de fora, o Monoculus estava atirando olhos explosivos e raios para todos os lados.

“Bom, acho que vamos ter que matar esse monstro... ” disse o Heavy.

Assim, o time procedeu a tentar matar a criatura... exceto o Soldier, que continuou em sua briga de tapas com Merasmus.


	2. Colegas de morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com isso, continuamos essa série se histórias em paralelo. Vocês vão notar que o Merasmus vai aparecer bastante nelas, em grande parte porque muitas dessas HQs são especiais de Halloween.

**Algumas horas atrás**

“Isso serão dezesseis pratas, senhor, ” disse o motorista do táxi.

“Dezesseis? Sério? Hm.. Er... **E estou dentro da sua mente. Brazbo Barrabus, a taxa agora é de dez Dólares** , ” disse Merasmus, no banco de trás.

“Se você quiser, eu posso dirigir de volta para o aeroporto e te chutar do carro lá, ” respondeu o taxista.

“Certo, certo... ” Disse Merasmus, abrindo a carteira e pegando dezesseis Dólares para pagar o motorista.

Com isso, Merasmus saiu do taxi com suas malas e sacolas da WizardCon.

“Bem-vindo de volta, Merasmus! ” Disse o Soldier, no jardim do castelo. Jardim, que aliás estava cheio de lixo, guaxinins, uma geladeira e.... uma máquina de lavar roupas pegando fogo?

“Soldier? Mas o que- Eu estive fora por **três dias**! O que você fez com meu castelo?!? Por que tem uma máquina de lavar roupas pegando fogo? Da onde vieram todos esses- Você tá enterrando uma geladeira? ” Disse Merasmus totalmente chocado.

“Tecnicamente, estou enterrando o que está **dentro** da geladeira. Aliás, não abra a geladeira, ” disse o Soldier, ainda sorrido e com braços abertos para receber seu antigo colega de quarto.

“Você- você nem **mora** mais aqui! ” Disse Merasmus, ainda chocado.

“Hah. Nem me diga. Eu tive que invadir pra entrar no castelo, ” disse o Soldier, acariciando um dos guaxinins.

“Por que há tantos guaxinins no meu jardim? ” Perguntou o mago.

“Eles farejaram o creme de nata que eu fiz. Eles adoram esse negócio, não é mesmo tenente Mordida? ” Disse o Soldier, Tenente Mordida também disponível na Mann Co. na sua versão de pelúcia, apenas R$15,49 (Jabá obrigatório da empresa do Saxton Hale).

“Aproveite rápido, que nata estraga rápido, ” disse o Soldier.

“É por isso que você colocou na geladeira?! ” Perguntou Merasmus.

“Não. Eu não vou desenterrar uma **geladeira** toda vez que um dos guaxinins quiser creme de nata, ” respondeu o Soldier.

“Ah! Pelamor- Eles estão comendo o Bombinomicon! ” Exclamou Merasmus.

“Ahem. Senhor, você seria o proprietário deste domicilio? ” Perguntou uma mulher de óculos escuros e crachá.

“Hm? Sim, do que se trata? ” Respondeu o mago.

“Eu sou do conselho da cidade. Preciso falar com você sobre os guaxinins, ” respondeu a mulher.

“Oh! Uh... eles serão destruídos dentro da próxima hora, eu lhe asseguro, ” disse Merasmus, apreensivo.

“Temo que não, senhor, ” disse a agente do conselho. “Sua casa está abrigando **todos** os guaxinins da região da grande Bandlands. Estamos anexando esse castelo e fazendo dele um santuário para os guaxinins. ”

“Você está pedindo para Merasmus sair de seu castelo sobrenatural do terror? ” Perguntou Merasmus, desesperado.

“Você terá que discutir isso com o guarda florestal, ” respondeu a agente.

“Guarda florestal? Quem- Ah não. Por favor não seja... ” disse Merasmus.

“Você ouviu isso, Merasmus? Eu agora sou dono do seu castelo contranatural do terror! ” Disse o Soldier.

 “Crime contra a natureza? Isso dá uma multa pesada, senhor, ” disse a agente.

“Você ouviu isso, Merasmus? Você tá sendo multado **e** despejado do seu castelo! ” Disse o Soldier.

“Eu **espero** que ele esteja ouvindo, guarda Doe. Ignorar um guarda florestal dá uma mul-”

“ **Já chega! Vocês acham que podem ficar importunando Merasmus como se ele fosse um mágico de quinta categoria? Eu fui nascido antes do próprio tempo, do útero dos grandes ancestrais!** ” Gritou Merasmus, liberando seu espírito de seu corpo.

“ **Eu sou o grito nos lábios das crianças! Eu sou a maldição nascida do suspiro da morte! EU SOU O TERROR DA ESCURIDÃO EM PESSOA! EU SOU-** Você está cremando o meu corpo? ” Disse Merasmus.

“Ah. Oi, Merasmus. Eu achei que você tinha morrido, ” disse o Soldier, jogando gasolina no corpo em chamas do Merasmus.

“EU TAVA FALANDO COM VOCÊ ESSE TEMPO TODO! ” Gritou Merasmus.

“Você fala o tempo todo. Eu acho que só percebo quando você para, ” respondeu o Soldier.

“Eu vou te matar, Soldier, ” ameaçou Merasmus.

“Ha. Você pode tentar, mas eu só voltaria ainda mais poderoso, ” disse o Soldier.

“Mas do que é que você está- pera. Você... ” Merasmus se lembrou do ano anterior, quando o Soldier tomou todas as pílulas de ‘morrer e voltar ainda mais poderoso’, pensando que eram remédio para o coração.

“Muito bem, se não posso te matar, Soldier, eu vou matar **todos com quem você se importa**! ” Disse Merasmus.

“Hah. Gostaria de ver você tentar! ” Respondeu o Soldier.

.

**Presente**

“E é por isso que ele está tentando matar a gente, ” disse o Soldier.

O Spy e o Scout estavam escutando, com uma expressão não impressionada de ‘é sério que você fez isso? ’

“Bom, admito que isso realmente meio que explica tudo, ” disse o Scout.


	3. O plano de Bidwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, depois de dois capítulos com Merasmus, eu decidi tentar escrever sobre outra história com outro personagem secundário. Esse capítulo deve se passar em algum momento perto do início da guerra de cascalho, bem antes do incidente entre o Demoman da RED e o Soldier da BLU.
> 
> Tem algumas referâncias aqui sobre a história principal.

 

**Alguns quilômetros acima da central da Mann Co.**

“Maldição, Darling! Isso é errado! ” Gritou Saxton Hale, segurando-se na porta traseira aberta do avião. “Caçar deveria ser sobre ir atrás das maiores e mais ferozes criaturas do mundo e socá-las até seus dedos caírem! E não as capturar e colocá-las atrás das grades! ”

Hale estava em um confronto com seu novo arqui-inimigo, Charles Darling. O embate acabou os levando a um avião que agora estava sobrevoando a Mann Co. e com Hale segurando no avião pela sua vida (mais ou menos).

“Um caçador precisa de seus troféus, Saxton. Você deveria saber disso melhor do que qualquer um. Afinal, você foi o meu melhor aluno. Até largar tudo por **ela** , ” disse Darling.

E com isso, Charles Darling chutou Hale do avião, fazendo o australiano cair para sua morte.

“ **DAAARLIIING**! ” Gritou o Saxton Hale durante a queda.

De repente, Saxton Hale avistou uma águia ameaçada de extinção e a agarrou para planar com a nobre criatura com segurança até o chão. Bom, esse era o plano. Não que tenha ocorrido como o planejado. No final das contas, a águia não tinha força o suficiente para carregar os dois, e eles continuaram caindo.

Então, Saxton se direcionou para sua sala e entrou quebrando a janela para amortecer a queda, dando uma cambalhota para frente no final. Fantástico!

E foi assim que Saxton Hale descobriu que conseguia pular de um avião sem a ajuda completa do paraquedas.

Na sala estavam os dois assistentes/mordomos do Saxton Hale, impressionados, mas não tanto surpresos com a façanha de seu chefe.

“Bidwell! Reddy! Notícias maravilhosas! Lembram do meu velho professor de caça, o Charles Darling? Ele é o meu arqui-inimigo agora! ” Disse Saxton Hale para seus assistentes.

“Vou adicioná-lo à lista, senhor, ” disse Bidwell.

“Ah, eu vou acabar com ele quando nos encontrarmos de novo! ” Disse Saxton Hale.

“Senhor, temos um pequeno problema, ” disse Bidwell.

“Nossa, Bidwell. Por que está tão nervoso? Aqui, toma uma águia, ” disse Saxton Hale, entregando a águia que ele pegou durante a queda para Bidwell. “Elas estão ameaçadas de extinção. Se alguém perguntar onde você conseguiu ela, sugiro que corra. ”

“Senhor, é sobre os nossos clientes, ” continuou Bidwell.

“O quê? O que aqueles bebês chorões querem agora? ” Perguntou Saxton Hale.

“Nossos clientes querem mais, senhor, ” respondeu Bidwell.

“Mais o quê? Armas? Roupas? Chapéus? Cicatrizes? ” Questionou Hale.

“Mais de **tudo** , senhor, ” respondeu Bidwell.

“Que se dane! Eles vão ficar com os nossos produtos atuais, queiram eles ou não! Produtos feitos barateando custos, inseguros e que entram em combustão espontaneamente! ” Afirmou Saxton Hale.

“Senhor, tenha em mente que, na ausência de produtos novos, os nossos clientes estão desenhando seus **próprios** produtos, ” disse Reddy.

“Não tão bons quanto os da Mann Co., eu suponho, ” disse Hale.

“Não, senhor. **Melhores**! ” Disse Bidwell.

“Ah, eles vão é morrer! ” Disse Saxton.

“O cliente sempre tem razão, senhor, ” disse Bidwell.

“O cliente é um homem morto, Bidwell, ” disse Hale, saindo de sua sala, seguido por seus ajudantes.

“Eu **tenho** uma ideia, senhor. Já que eles vão criar seus próprios designs mesmo, por que não oferecer vendê-los pelas lojas da Mann Co.? ” Sugeriu Bidwell.

“Oo, eu gostei dessa, ” disse Hale.

“Nós podemos até dividir o lucro! ” Completou Bidwell.

“Espera. Acabei de perceber que eu parei de ligar para esta conversa há cinco minutos. Bidwell, cuide disso. Eu... esse cheiro é familiar... ” Disse Hale, se aproximando na janela que está de frente para o estacionamento. “Óleo de Patchouli... desejo por paz... cola para pôster... mãos macias... ”

Hale, então, olhou pela janela e avistou uma multidão de pessoas com cartazes contra a guerra e contra os mercenários da RED e BLU, cujas armas são fornecidas pela Mann Co.

“ **HIPPIES**! ” Gritou Saxton Hale, pulando da janela, em direção à multidão.

E então, Hale procedeu a descer o cacete nos hippies pelas próximas duas horas.

Até chamarem a polícia.

E ele continuar a descer o cacete nos hippies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alguém não sabe o que é óleo de Patchouli, não se preocupe. Eu também não sabia. Parece que é algum tipo de óleo para aromaterapia. 
> 
> Uau. Minha primeira nota do autor pós-história é sobre aromaterapia...


	4. Um destino pior que o xadrez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu queria continuar escrevendo a historia do TF2 mas o começo do capítulo 14 está em outro computador. E só vou conseguir ele nesse final de semana. Enquanto isso, vou continuando esses spin-offs que já faz bastante tempo que não escrevo eles.

**Laboratório nº7, localização desconhecida ,1971**

“Bem atrás dessas paredes cinzas, doutor, estamos lutando nossa última batalha contra esses invasores alienígenas. E que batalha! Mas me diga, como esses alienígenas respiram o nosso ar terrestre? ” Perguntou um dos cientistas.

“Essa é uma história interessante. Bom, não exatamente interessante. Mais longa e complicada, para ser exato. Veja, oxigênio tem a segunda maior eletronegatividade de todos os elementos reativos. Ah, bom, atrás do flúor, é claro, e ”

...

Espera. Eu acho que escutei alguém derrubando uma das paredes aqui de casa e deixando um buraco no formato da Austrália nela. Deixa só eu dar uma checada.

.

Então, o Saxton Hale quer-

“EXPOSIÇÃO! O ato de parar uma história para os nerds explicarem tudo o que está acontecendo. É horrível! Então, eu inventei um novo jeito de contar a história! ” Disse Hale. “Ela se chama **Explosição!®** Vamos dar uma olhada na mesma cena de novo. ”

...

“Maldita seja você, Synestra! **Você** me diga como os aliens respiram o **nosso** ar! ” Exigiu Graveline.

“É uma história fascinante, Graveline! Pena que você não vai viver para ouvir! Apenas digamos que envolve flúor! ” Respondeu Synestra, enquanto lutava com sua inimiga, no topo de um vulcão ativo e com pterodátilos as rodeando.

...

“Pronto! Eu consertei ler! Mas não precisa só acreditar na minha palavra, vejam vocês mesmos no conto explositivo que eu chamo de: ‘Um destino pior que o xadrez’! ” Concluiu Hale.

.

Ok... Isso foi interessante... Acho que então vou escrever essa história no lugar.

...

**Distrito de Samdrup Jongkhar, reino de Buthan, três dias após o fim da guerra de cascalho**

“Nos desculpamos por fazê-lo esperar tanto para ver ele. Mas é porque esse yeti é o último de sua espécie. Precisamos ser bem seletivos com quem permitimos a visita, ” disse uma das guardas da reserva. “Dito isso, fomos informados de que você é um especialista em violência primata, doutor Joanbaez. ”

“Sim, eu sou o melhor em violência primata. Eu vou ser direto com vocês, esse macaco de vocês é um bunda-mole, ” disse Saxton Hale, com uma flor colada em seu chapéu australiano característico.

“Sim, e graças a Deus. Quando encontramos ele, era extremamente selvagem. Foram necessários meses de conselho comportamental e aromaterapia para conseguir chegar tão longe! ” Disse a guarda. “O menor gesto de agressão poderia apagar todo o progresso pacificador que conseguimos até agora. ”

“Algo do tipo bater nele? Digamos, na cara? Só dizendo aqui, ” disse Saxton Hale.

“Eu nem gosto de **imaginar** isso. Nada no **mundo** poderia pará-lo, ” disse a guarda. “ Uh... doutor? Doutor Joanbaez? ”

Hale estava com um sorriso aberto e estalando seus punhos, provavelmente se preparando para descer a porrada no yeti.

“Calma, Reddy. Mais devagar. Qual instalação? ” Perguntou Bidwell no telefone, em seu disfarce de hippie. “O que você quer dizer com **todas as centrais da Mann Co.**?! ”

“Senhor, Mann Co. está sob ataque! ” Exclamou Bidwell para Hale.

“Eu sei, ” respondeu Hale.

“Nós- o que você quer dizer com você sabe?! ”

“Descobri antes de ontem. No dia da invasão. Mas qual é, Bidwell, você sabe o que eu acho de ter conversas sensatas com hippies. Eu odeio! ” Disse Hale.

“Mas foi você quem insistiu para eu usar esse disfarce para a operação, senhor, ” respondeu Bidwell.

“Bom, agora eu insisto que você está convincente **demais**. Tudo o que consigo escutar saindo da sua boca é ‘Eu não tenho trabalho, por favor coloque seu punho através das minhas costelas’! ” Disse Hale.

“Senhor, quando planejava me contar que Redmond e Blutarch Mann estavam mortos e o irmão perdido deles estava lançando um ataque a todas as instalações da Mann Co. no planeta? ” Perguntou Bidwell.

“Hoje a noite. Junto com filé de yeti, ” respondeu Hale.

“Senhor Hale, precisamos ir imediatamente, ” disse Bidwell.

“Bidwell, eu esperei dez malditos meses por isso. Eu forjei credenciais, subornei oficiais, acabei matando Bob Hope e nem lembro do por que isso foi necessário. Eu não vou embelezar isso. Provavelmente vamos pro xadrez por tudo isso. Se não bastasse, eu tive que fingir ser um hippie por dez minutos. Escute minhas palavras Bidwell, eu vou lutar contra esse #%!@#!¨¨ de macaco, ” disse Hale.

“*suspiro* Bom, eu tenho uma câmera de vídeo. Talvez você possa lidar com essa crise enquanto luta com o yeti, ” disse Bidwell, pegando a câmera.

“ **Mercenários! Juntem-se a mim para glória e fortuna! ”** Exclamou Hale, retirando seu disfarce de hippie (mais conhecido como uma camisa e uma flor no chapéu).

“Ainda não está gravando, senhor, ” disse Bidwell.

“É o Hale! Prisão cidadã! Prisão cidadã! ” Exclamou a guarda.

“E agora? ”

“Rodando, senhor. ”

“Ótimo. Escutem aqui, mercenários! ” Exclamou Hale, correndo até o yeti.

“Os robôs estão chegando! ” Exclamou Hale, socando o yeti na cara.

“Eu vou ser franco com vocês, essas coisas são maiores do que vocês. São mais forte do que vocês. Na verdade, agora que estou dizendo isso em voz alta, são melhores que vocês em todos os aspectos! Bidwell! Eu tive uma ideia! Por que não contratamos robôs para- ”

“Não podemos, senhor. ”

“Maldição, Bidwell. Pare a gravação. Esses mercenários vão morrer! ” Disse Hale, lutando com o yeti.

“Não necessariamente, senhor. Ainda temos nossa divisa de pesquisa e desenvolvimento. E se dermos a eles alguns dos nossos _upgrades_? ” Disse Bidwell.

Os ex-membros da BLU e RED estavam em uma sala na central das indústrias TF assistindo a gravação que a senhorita Pauling estava passando.

“’Dar’? Bidwell, não temos fundos para dar a todos eles nossa tecnologia. Não, eles vão pagar assim como todo mundo, ” disse Hale.

“Senhor, eles estão defendendo a sua companhia da extinção, ” disse Bidwell.

“Bobagem! Eles estão tão fundo no poço quanto eu! Aliás, por que eu tô falando com você? Mercenários! Seus trabalhos morreram com os irmãos Mann. Vocês estão desempregados! E vou ser honesto, **ninguém** vai contratar soldados não-metálicos com esses robôs por aí. Eu os vi de perto. São espetaculares! Agora, as boas notícias: vocês estão recontratados! Peguem uma caneta e anotem a descrição de seu novo trabalho: **Matar robôs**! Agora vão lá e chutem essas latas de sardinha. Eu até ajudaria, mas podem ver que estarei lutando contra um yeti pelas próximas nove horas, pelo menos. Me deixem orgulhoso, garotos! ”

“Então... ” começou a senhorita Pauling.

“Ei, senhorita Pauling, ” chamou o Scout.

“Tenham em mente que não responderei nenhuma pergunta do Scout, ” disse a senhorita Pauling.

“Aw, ” disse o Scout.

“Alguma pergunta? ” Disse a senhorita Pauling.

“Estamos sendo pagos por isso? ” Perguntou o Sniper.

“Saxton Hale de novo. Essa aqui é uma mensagem gravada, então não sei sobre o que vocês estão conversando aí, mas eu não vou estar pagando vocês! ” Disse Hale.

“Por razões que não consigo compreender nem explicar, os robôs são movidos a dinheiro. Destruam-nos e o que cair é de vocês. Alguma outra pergunta? Não? Ótimo. Vão para Mann Co. imediatamente. E lembrem-se: isso não é como outros trabalhos que vocês já tiveram. Isso é muito **muito** mais sério. Isso não é só uma luta pela Mann Co. ou por Saxton Hale. É uma luta pelos seus empregos, ” disse a senhorita Pauling.

“Mann up, mercenários. ”


End file.
